


ana, as ao3 tags

by AoiHerondale



Category: Many - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Italian Character(s), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Strong Female Characters, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiHerondale/pseuds/AoiHerondale
Summary: anastasia, as ao3 tagssome that describe her, some that just fit her vibe





	ana, as ao3 tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tramezzini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tramezzini/gifts).



hey you're amazing ily


End file.
